


to show you, by word or by deed

by dexdefyingstunts



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Body Worship, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Incest Kink, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: Dick's gained a lot of weight since getting pregnant, and he's feeling self-conscious about it. All three of his alphas are quick to reassure him that they love his body like this. And if he doesn't believe them? Well then, they'll just have to show him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	to show you, by word or by deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrinceOfKinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrinceOfKinks/gifts).



> Content note: This fic deals with a character dealing with some bad body-image stuff in relation to gaining weight during a pregnancy. I know that's a difficult topic, so please take care of yourself and read responsibly! If you need to skip this one, I will totally understand, no hard feelings. Also, this fic contains many instances of the word "fat," just so you are aware.

Dick’s been smelling kind of sad all day, and Jason is concerned.

He’s not sure what it could be, is the thing. But it definitely smells like something is _wrong_ , and that’s sort of fuckin terrifying. Jason knows Damian and Tim can smell it too, and it puts all three alphas on edge, knowing their mate is upset.

They find Dick in one of the living rooms in the lower floors of the manor, tucked up on the couch under a blanket, looking sullen. The three of them quietly take places on the couch, Tim on one side of Dick, Damian and Jason on the other. Dick doesn’t say anything, just curls in closer to himself. They sit like that for a long minute, before Jason finally bites the bullet and breaks the silence.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Jason asks.

Dick sighs heavily. His scent still has that burnt-ashes smell, sad and frustrated. “I just. I’ve gotten so _big._ ” He gestures generally at himself, where he’s leaning back against the couch.

 _Well, he’s not wrong_ , Jason thinks. Dick’s about seven months pregnant now, with triplets no less. His stomach has gotten huge, swollen out round in front of him. Besides that, pregnancy has definitely rounded Dick out. It’s probably a mix of the pregnancy hormones, not being able to do crazy vigilante amounts of exercise and having three alpha mates who love to spoil him and give him any treats he wants.

Despite his dynamic, Dick’s always been in peak fighting shape, slim and lithe with a distinct layer of muscle, the body type of a gymnast or swimmer. But like this, Dick looks pure omega. Every part of him is chubby and soft, and heavily pregnant besides. His breasts have gotten much bigger too, as he’s started to lactate, body getting ready to have pups to feed. Jason can’t help thinking that pregnancy suits Dick. Honestly, he’s _glowing_. Or he would be, if he didn’t look so damn sad about it.

Tim shuffles closer to Dick and noses gently at his shoulder, looking perplexed. “You’re supposed to be big. You’re pregnant.”

Dick makes a disgruntled noise. “Pregnant and _fat.”_

Damian and Jason share a look. Damian steps over and Jason scoots back, letting him take Jason’s place on the couch next to Dick. Damian places a reassuring hand on Dick’s thigh. “Beloved, you look beautiful like this.”

Dick’s scent turns even more sour, and he frowns. “Don’t lie to me.” Damian makes an affronted noise, drawing back, and both Jason and Tim tense up. Jason opens his mouth to protest, but Dick cuts him off. “There’s no way you’re attracted to me like this. I’m not- I don’t-” Dick sighs, frustrated. “It’s just. I don’t look anything like I did when we got mated, do I.”

“So fucking what?” Jason says.

“Yeah exactly,” Tim says, nodding, grabbing hold of Dick’s shoulder now.

“First of fucking all,” Jason says, “We love you no matter what you look like, baby.” He reaches across Damian to grab Dick’s hand. Dick doesn’t look convinced, but he does squeeze Jason’s hand back, holding on tight.

“You can’t honestly think we’d stop loving you just because you’re not Olympic gymnast level fit anymore,” Tim says. “That’s not why we love you.”

Jason nods pointedly in Tim’s direction. “What he said. Listen to the baby bird. And second of fucking all.” Jason moves closer to Dick’s front. He places one possessive hand splayed out across Dick’s wide, heavy belly, and traps him between his alphas on three sides and the back of the couch on the other. “Use your fuckin eyes, Dickiebird. Use your goddamn _nose_. Of fuckin course your alphas love the way you look like this. You look fuckin gorgeous, all full of our pups.”

Damian growls his agreement, leaning in to lick at Dick’s neck. “Nothing could be more beautiful than the sight of you all heavy with child, beloved.”

Dick leans his head back to let Damian at his throat, his eyes fluttering briefly. “But I’m-” Dick huffs, frustrated. “But I’m _fat_.”

“And we love it,” Tim says. He leans in to the other side of Dick’s neck and gives him a little nip, right on the crook of his neck and shoulder, making Dick give a pretty, breathy little gasp.

“Damn right we do,” Jason says darkly, leaning in to give Dick a soft kiss. “Fat and pregnant, all bred up with our pups. It’s a fuckin gorgeous look on you, Dickiebird. Wanna keep you just like this, all the time.”

“Listen to your little brothers,” Damian murmurs softly. “Don’t you trust us?” Dick makes a soft little noise, and Damian mouths at his neck, sucking a mark onto it and making him squirm.

Jason gives Dick another kiss, biting at his lips this time, and Dick gives a soft little moan. “And if you don’t believe us when we tell you, then I guess we’re just gonna have to show you.”

Dick makes another pretty little whimper, his scent getting warmer and sweeter by the second. He bites his lip and looks up at Jason. “Yeah? How you planning on doing that?”

Jason lets out a low, dark growl. He’s joined by Damian and Tim, and the space fills with the noise of claiming, rumbling alphas. “Like this, pretty bird.” Jason takes a step back, tugging at Damian’s sleeve, and the other two alphas stand up with him.

“Up you get, baby,” Tim says, reaching out a hand. Dick grabs it, and Jason reaches out for Dick’s other hand. Together, they slowly, gently, pull Dick up off the couch. Dick lets them take all his weight, and he’s gotten big enough now that Jason actually has to put some muscle into it, heaving Dick up.

“Come here, my love,” Damian says, bending down to pick Dick up.

Dick frowns. “You’re not going to be able to lift me.”

Jason rolls his eyes, coming to Dick’s other side and reaching an arm out. Damian understands what he means immediately, and they grasp each other’s arms, making a chair for Dick to sit in. “That’s what you’ve got three big strong alphas for, baby. Let us spoil you.”

Dick lets out a soft “ _oh_ ,” sounding surprised but pleased. Jason just gives a happy little growl, pressing a kiss to Dick’s head.

Together, Jason and Damian manage to lift Dick up into their arms and carry him through the hallways of the manor to their bedroom, Tim leading the way and opening doors. It’s not _easy_ , that’s for fuckin sure, but he and the babybat are both crazy-ass vigilantes and built like brick shithouses besides. It’s not like Jason and Damian spend their free time deadlifting just for the fuck of it, for chrissakes.

“Here we are, beloved,” Damian says as they ease Dick’s heavy, pregnant body into the bed, propping him up on several soft pillows. He kisses Dick gently, and Dick lets out an eager little whine. The scent of slick fills all of their noses, and Jason rumbles in approval. Their omega’s such an easy, needy little thing, and even more so now with all the pregnancy hormones.

Tim starts to undress Dick, unbuttoning the front of his flowing maternity shirt and tugging it back off of his shoulders. He frees Dick’s big, heavy, milk-swollen breasts, and they rest heavily on the round of his belly. “There you are,” Tim says, giving a happy little alpha growl as he gets Dick’s pants off. “So pretty for us, Dickie.”

Dick gives an embarrassed little whine like he still doesn’t believe it. That’s okay. They have plenty of time to convince him.

“Here you go, pretty bird,” Jason says, guiding Dick to rest on his back now that he’s fully naked, his gorgeous, soft, pregnant omega body fully on display. “Don’t you worry about a thing, sweetheart. Just lay back and let your little brothers take care of you.”

“Oh yeah?” Dick asks, his voice going high and soft. “How you gonna do that?”

Jason reaches down and pushes Dick’s knees open, grabbing one leg and easing it to the side. “Like this, baby.” Jason kneels between Dick’s legs and bends, licking a stripe up the inside of Dick’s plush, thick thigh. He rubs softly at Dick’s thighs, pressing soft, adoring kisses to them. “So fucking gorgeous, sweetheart.”

Above him, Tim’s gotten hold of one of Dick’s heavy, swollen breasts. He rubs and kneads at it, then pinches the nipple, rolling it between his fingers and making Dick gasp. Little beads of milk start to slip out from between Tim’s fingers, dripping beautiful white drops onto his palms, filling the air with the sweet, rich scent of their omega’s milk. “Love you like this,” Tim murmurs, tongue darting out to lick the droplets up, flicking over Dick’s nipple and making him whimper. Tim grabs Dick’s breast with both hands, heaving it up towards his face. “So perfect for us, with your beautiful fat pregnant tits.” Tim bends down and latches on, working Dick’s teat with his lips and teeth, making Dick let out a pretty low moan.

On his other side, Damian’s rubbing gently at Dick’s big rounded pregnant belly, his strong hands petting and stroking, caressing every inch of Dick’s wonderful heavy tummy. “Beautiful, beloved.” Damian presses gentle kisses to the taut mound of Dick’s belly, to the soft chub on his sides, to Dick’s rounded, fill-out hips. “What a gorgeous little breeder you are. If I had my way, I’d keep you like this forever. All bred up for us. Your womb swollen up full with your little brothers’ sons.”

Dick lets out a high, soft whine, squirming under his alphas’ loving attention. “R-really, alpha?”

Jason lets out a purr against the inside of Dick’s thigh, and noses closer to his sex. His face brushes against the soft hair there, nuzzling close between Dick’s legs, his nose filling with the delicious scent of Dick’s slick as his little cunt gets all hot and wet from their touches. But Jason’s careful to avoid touching Dick’s sweet little pussy, or his hard little omega cock where it’s resting up against the bottom of his swollen pregnant stomach. “Really, baby,” Jason says, voice dark and full of alpha growl. “You were _made_ for this, pretty bird. Such a good little omega whore, meant to be just like this, bred up with our pups. Fuckin’ gorgeous.” He licks another wet line up Dick’s thigh, before biting down sharply, sinking his teeth down into Dick’s soft flesh. Dick lets out a high-pitched little yelp, and wriggles closer, trying to rub his pussy on Jason’s face, but Jason just lets out a low, dark chuckle and holds his omega still, not giving him what he wants just yet. Jason’s already rock-hard in his pants, the sight of his beautiful fat pregnant omega mate almost too much to bear.

Tim pulls off of Dick’s teat. His lips are all red and swollen from sucking, and he’s got milked smeared across his mouth. “You’re the best big brother in the whole world, Dickie.” Tim massages at Dick’s tit, hands working firmly and surely to milk him, tugging and pulling until a stream of milk shoots out, directly into Tim’s waiting mouth. Tim swallows down every drop of hot, sweet milk, then bends down to lick and bite at Dick’s swollen nipple, teasing and torturing. “We love you so much. So good for us, carrying our pups. Our wonderful big brother, our good breeding bitch.”

Dick whines again, and it’s pure, needy omega, a beautiful sound. “Please, alphas.”

“Please what, beloved?” Damian asks, voice a low, possessive growl. He bites down on Dick’s wide hip, teeth sinking in, sucking a dark bruise onto the skin.

“Please fuck me,” Dick whimpers. “Please breed me. Please give me more pups.”

All three alphas let out pleased, approving growls, their scents spiking and filling the air with the rich spicy musk of alpha arousal pheromones.

“That what you want?” Tim asks, hands still massaging Dick’s heavy breast. “Want us to always keep you fucked full of pups?”

Dick shudders in arousal. “Yes, _please_. Always, alphas.”

Jason growls darkly, biting at the inside of Dick’s leg again. “We can do that for you, baby. Keep you just like this, nice and fat and pregnant for us, all full of your brothers’ pups. Our perfect omega bitch.”

Dick whines helplessly, his hips bucking forwards like he’s desperate for contact. “Want to bitch for you again. Please, can I? Please, I want my little brothers to give me more babies.”

“We will,” Damian growls. “As many babies as your little womb can take, beloved.”

Jason sits up, moving to the side. “Here, help me get him on all fours.” He starts rolling Dick over. Dick goes obediently, and with Tim and Damian’s help, they quickly get him settled, leaning on his elbows, knees spread wide. It’s a beautiful sight, Dick presenting for them like a good little bitch, his wet pussy up in the air and totally exposed. His big, swollen, heavily pregnant belly rests beneath him, pressing into the bed.

Not to mention his _ass_. Dick had a great ass before, there’s no denying it. But now, it’s gotten _thick_ , round and soft and heavy, just like the rest of him, a perfect, big juicy ass. Jason shares glances with Tim and Damian, and it’s clear they’re all thinking the same thing.

All at once, they dive in. Three sets of hands rub all over Dick’s gorgeous thick booty, three alphas start licking and kissing at it, biting and digging their teeth in to the soft flesh of Dick’s rear, worshipping every inch of it.

Dick gives these pretty little breathless gasps, clearly overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensation. “Ah! Ah-ah- _alphas_.”

Jason growls out, rubbing firmly at Dick’s ass. “Can’t help it, baby. Your ass is just too perfect. Your alphas can’t keep their hands off it.” Damian growls his agreement against Dick’s skin.

Dick whimpers prettily, pushing his ass back up against them. Slick is dripping out of his poor untouched pussy, running down his thick thighs. “Alphas, alphas, please touch me, please-”

“We are touching you,’ Tim says with a smirk, running one hand over Dick’s back. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Dick makes a frustrated little noise. “Please touch my pussy, alphas, please, I need it, need you to _touch me-_ ”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Jason says. He scoots down a bit and buries his face in Dick’s gorgeous, messy wet pussy, licking and mouthing at it. Dick lets out a little cry of relief, grinding his pussy into Jason’s face. Jason could stay like this forever, just lapping up the sweet, sharp taste of Dick’s slick, pushing his tongue into Dick’s cunt and licking inside him, feeling the way Dick quivers against his mouth.

He stays there for a good long while, just lapping at Dick’s pretty little bitch pussy, listening to his pretty little whimpers. But he’s still far from calling it quits when Tim shoves at his shoulder, pushing him off. “C’mon, let us have a taste,” Tim says.

Jason reluctantly gets out from between Dick’s legs, and Tim immediately dives in, working at Dick’s pretty wet cunt with his mouth. Damian’s still rubbing at Dick’s fat ass, grabbing and petting it at turns, pressing kisses to it. Jason moves around to Dick’s front, and sits with his back against the wall and Dick between his knees, his legs lying on either side of Dick’s shoulders. Jason cradles Dick’s head with one hand and bends down to him. “C’mere, prettybird, give us a kiss.”

Dick tilts his head up and kisses Jason softly, moaning into his mouth as Tim licks at his cunt. “Alpha,” Dick manages, and then “ _Ah!_ ”

Jason looks and sees that Damian’s gotten impatient and has squeezed between Dick’s legs with Tim, also burying his face in Dick’s delicious pussy. Jason grins. “See, baby? You’re just irresistible. Your alphas can’t wait to get a taste of you. See how much we love you like this? You’re fucking perfect just like this, Dickiebird. Our perfect fat pregnant slut.”

Dick gives a whimper, another sharp spike of sweet omega arousal flooding his scent. “Promise?”

“I promise, baby,” Jason growls. “Every fuckin inch of you is perfect, baby.”

Dick whines helplessly, rocking back against Tim and Damian as they continue to eat his pussy like they’re starving for it. “Alphas, _please_. Please give me your cocks? Please fuck me, please breed me, I need it, _please_.”

Jason gives a low, rumbling purr. “Okay, baby. Don’t worry. Your alphas are gonna take good care of you.” Jason undoes his belt, finally, and pulls out his achingly hard cock from where it’s been straining against his pants. He holds it out to Dick, who licks at it eagerly, moaning around Jason’s cock. Jason pushes forward, slowly feeding it to him, and Dick takes it easily, mouth stretching wide around Jason’s thick alpha cock and taking it all the way down his throat. Dick swallows around Jason’s cock over and over, making him groan with pleasure. “That’s it, sweetheart. God, what a good little fucking cockwhore you are.”

Damian pulls back and sits up on his heels, his face covered in Dick’s slick. He starts fumbling with his pants too, getting his cock out and stroking it. He grabs at Tim, who’s still got his face in Dick’s pussy, and starts pulling him away. “Move. This little bitch needs his pussy fucked.”

Tim makes a disgruntled little growl, but he rolls over to the side, letting Damian settle between Dick’s legs. Damian grabs Dick’s ass with both hands, spreading his asscheeks apart, and shoves his cock in. Dick lets out a pretty little whimper around Jason’s cock as Damian pushes inside his cunt. Jason grabs a handful of Dick’s hair and starts using it to yank Dick up and then shove him back down again, working that sweet little mouth up and down Jason’s cock. At the same time, Damian starts to move, fucking Dick’s pussy roughly, rocking Dick into Jason’s lap with every hard thrust. “Oh fuck yeah,” Jason growls out. “That’s it, Dami, wreck his little pussy. Show your big brother just who’s in charge here.”

Damian snarls, fucking into Dick with a vengeance. Next to him, Tim is watching intently, his eyes darting between Damian’s cock where it’s disappearing into Dick wet cunt, Dick’s beautiful fat pregnant belly pushing into the mattress, and the place where Jason is using Dick’s throat like it’s his personal cocksleeve. Tim’s got his hand in his own pants, stroking at himself.

“Such a good bitch,” Damian growls out as he fucks Dick hard. Damian’s got his hands gripped tightly onto Dick’s hips, tight enough to leave dark purple finger-shaped bruises. “My big brother, my gorgeous pregnant omega bitch. I’m going to come deep in your cunt, beloved. Going to breed you. Going to keep you like this forever, our gorgeous perfect fat whore.”

Dick whimpers and whines his agreement around Jason’s cock, nodding furiously. Jason pulls Dick’s head down, all the way to the base of Jason’s cock, and holds him there, his cock buried all the way down Dick’s throat. Damian slams forwards with a snarl, grinding deep into Dick’s cunt, and comes with a possessive, low growl.

Tim moans softly as he watches Damian come. He’s got his cock out now, and he’s stroking it slowly. “Fuck, just like that. Give the little bitch your come, fill him right up, give him your knot.”

Jason starts to move his hips again, fucking up into Dick’s throat. “So good, baby, you take Dami’s knot so well in your fat little pussy. Gonna come down your throat, Dickiebird. Our perfect little breeding bitch, gonna knot your fucking face.”

Dick gives a muffled little moan and starts to suck more, working eagerly at Jason’s cock. Jason’s knot is starting to swell, getting big and fat in Dick’s mouth, his cheeks stretching out wide around it. “So fucking good,” Jason growls. “Fuck!” He comes with a shout, pouring wave after wave of hot thick alpha come down Dick’s throat. Dick swallows down every drop, whining softly, muffled by the knot in his mouth and the cock down his throat. Jason pets his hair softly. “Good boy. That’s a good fat slut, letting us use you.”

Tim’s petting Dick’s back, hand dipping down occasionally to stroke over his swollen pregnant stomach. His other hand’s still on his cock. “So pretty, Dickie. You look so good like this, wanna fuck you so bad.”

Damian growls his agreement, rolling his hips. Dick makes a little noise as he does; Damian’s knot must be stuck tight, tugging against his little cunt. “Our beautiful pregnant whore. Our perfect mate. So heavy and swollen with our babies.” Damian tries again, and this time he’s able to pull his knot out of Dick’s cunt. As soon as he’s out, his come starts dripping down the back of Dick’s thighs, covering him in thick white streaks, the proof of his breeding.

Tim lets out an eager little growl, and Damian shuffles back to let Tim at Dick’s cunt. Tim shoves in with a low moan and starts fucking Dick hard and fast, and Damian comes to lie down next to Dick, rubbing at his shoulders, pressing kisses to the top of his head. “So good, beloved. So perfect for us.”

Dick gives a low, soft little moan, and looks up at them with begging eyes, mouth still stretched wide around Jason’s knot. Jason grins. “Yeah, baby? You like it when Timmy breeds you? Like being your little brothers’ bitch?” Dick whines and nods as best as he can with Jason’s cock down his throat, swallowing around it, drool dripping down his chin. “You wanna come, baby? Go ahead, sweetheart. Come for your alphas like the little slut you are. Show us how much you love your little brothers’ cocks.”

Tim snarls, slamming forward and burying himself deep in Dick’s pussy, one hand gripping tightly onto Dick’s side, nails digging in as he comes, knot blowing wide inside of Dick’s cunt. “Oh, Dick, _oh._ ”

Damian gives a low purr. “Come for us, beloved. Come on Tim’s knot, go on. Our good little breeding whore. Going to keep you like this forever, fat and pregnant and on your knees.”

Dick gives a muffled little scream around Jason’s knot and comes hard at Damian’s words, his little omega cock twitching untouched beneath him as he sprays his own release all over his own fat pregnant belly.

“So good,” Jason murmurs, carding his fingers through Dick’s hair.

“We love you so much, Dickie,” Tim says, rubbing at Dick’s thigh, bending down to press a kiss to his bare back.

Damian presses another kiss to Dick’s neck. “Beautiful, beloved. Just beautiful.”

Dick gives a happy, tired little purr. Jason’s knot has gone down enough now that can slip out of Dick’s mouth, wiping a stray smear from the corner of Dick’s mouth with his thumb. Tim slowly, gently rolls Dick onto his side, so that they’re spooning. Damian scoots in close on their other side, resting his head on Dick’s soft, pilowy chest, as Dick wraps his arms around him. Jason tucks himself behind Tim, reaching one arm over so he can place a protective hand on Dick’s stomach.

“Better?” Tim asks.

Dick smiles sleepily. “So much better.”

Damian gives a low, rumbling purr. “Good.”

“You believe us now, baby?” Jason asks. “We love you, Dickiebird. No matter what.”

“Yeah,” Dick says quietly. He reaches up to squeeze at Damian’s hand, then Jason’s, then Tim’s. “Thank you.”

“Of course, baby,” Jason says softly. He nuzzles in closer, the four of them making a soft, happy pile, a tangle of limbs and warmth.

They doze off just like that, happy and purring, the three alphas wrapped around their precious pregnant omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my favorite! I'm also on [tumblr](https://dexdefyingstunts.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come hang out there


End file.
